Get off My Man
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Autumn's always getting so close to Julian. This time she's gone too far. Kate already can't stand the filthy swine, although nobody knows this but her. However her deep hate for the older teen becomes well known after she finds the two kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Contains OOC characters, character bashing, and some character deaths. You probably shouldn't read if you're sensitive to that kinda stuff.

* * *

Kate was humming as she looked over her school. The place was nice and neat, everyone was happily chatting, throwing footballs to each other, engaging in different activities, or just hanging out. Kate was happy her school was such a success and that they had a large amount of students. Life was good for Kate. At least on the outside it was. On the inside, the raven haired teen was furious. Her boyfriend was cheating on her and with Autumn of all people.

She loved Julian with all her heart, but Autumn...well her feelings towards her was beyond hate. She couldn't place the feeling, but there was something about the slightly older teen that bothered her. Oh that's right. She obviously had a crush on her man and that chipper attitude she always had bothered the hell out of her. That and she annoyed the hell out of her with her constant whining about her old school and bragging about how good she was with a brush. She often felt like punching the girl in the face whenever she would catch her looking longingly at Julian whenever he was practicing on the football field. She remembered stumbling upon her diary once and reading how huge of a crush she had on her. Kate could see the words right now.

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Another day at Hearst High. I really miss being near Julian. We barely see each other ever since he moved over to Kat's school. I know she'll take good care of him. It's just that...well...grrr. I can't stand it! I like Kat, but the fact that she's dating Julian really bothers me. I kind of hate her for it. I really don't want to hate Kat, but I can't help it. I feel like it should be Julian dating me not her. I told Payton about my feelings (avoiding telling her it was Kat and Julian I was referring to) and she told me I should just drop it and move on._**

 ** _I wish I could, but I can't. I think I might be in love with him. I know he likes me back looking back on the things we've done together and how he even treats me now. If only he had the courage to ask me out or rather I wish I had the courage. It's too late now. Kat's always talking about him and it's obvious she's head over heels in love with him. I nearly snapped at her once for doing it. Can't she see how badly it's hurting me when she talks like that? She can't, but others have like Amanda, Jenny, and Susan, my fellow artists I hang out with whenever I go over to visit Kat's school._**

 ** _I've tried denying it, but my emotions are read too easily. I want Julian so bad. No, I need him. I want to cry thinking about how he'll never be with me. Although who knows? Maybe they'll break up. Not all high school romances last a long time. I hope it's true._**

If what happened hadn't happened, Kate wouldn't have cared. It'd give her more joy knowing she had him and she didn't. However it didn't stop at the diary entry. She remembered she had gone shopping, getting ready for a date with her boyfriend. Payton had stumbled across her while she was in a boutique. Payton was another person she couldn't stand and only bothered with her just to piss off Kara. Her constantly cheerfulness and hyperness got on her nerves FAST. If only she could get rid of her.

Anyways, the young woman told her she was looking for a dress and she needed to concentrate on picking one out. Payton was eager to help. Kate had tried telling her no, but she wouldn't hear it and started helping out. To her surprise, she had helped her pick out the perfect dress and shoes. She made a mental note to herself to bring Payton with her more often.

Once she had gotten ready with the help of the hyper girl, they headed to her house where they worked on her make up and hair. She thanked her afterwards an rushed over to the coffee shop with her bouquet of roses for him. She saw him inside with Autumn to her horror, she saw her hand on his right before they kissed. Kate hopped back into her car and took off. Why had they done this to her? She loved him for fuck's sake! After that, she pretended like everything was nothing happened. On the inside though, she was ready for revenge. How to execute her plan was the hard part. As long as it taught the bitch not to mess with her man, she'd do whatever it took.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Kat." said Julian coming up to his girlfriend. "I haven't been seeing you lately. I tried to call you yesterday, but you wouldn't answer the phone."

"I was busy." she said looking down at her note book as she scribbled something down in it. "You know, taking charge of the school and all."

"Well if you aren't busy, maybe we could go out and do something together." he said rubbing the back of his head and blushing slightly.

"I'd like that." smiled Kat. 'Fucking jerk. How dare you come your dumb ass over here and ask me out after you kissed that bitch Autumn! I should slap the shit outta you!'

"Great! I'll pick you up at your house around 7." said Julian before leaving.

"I'll see you then." when he walked away, she scribbled down that she had a date at 7 and to go shopping with Payton.

Once he walked away, she wondered about her plans for revenge. One part of her told her to just talk it out with Autumn while her other side wanted to whoop her ass. She wanted to ask Autumn why she had done it, but she knew it'd only make her angrier than she already was. She'd either deny it or start crying and say it was a mistake. Kate had the urge to punch her in the face from the thought. Nobody could touch her man expect her. She texted Payton and told her she wanted her to go shopping with her around 3:30 if she wasn't busy. Payto quickly texted back she'd love to go. Once school got out and Kate dropped off her things and then headed out with Payton for a couple of hours shopping, getting her hair done, her nails painted, and trying on different perfumes.

"You look like a movie star!" said Payton clapping while bouncing up and down back at Kate's house.

"I do, don't I?" said Kate grinning as she posed in front of the mirror.

"Julian won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

"He'd better not be able to." said Kate thinking of Autumn.

"By the way, how'd the last date go?" asked Payton as she smoothed out any noticeable wrinkles in her friend's shirt.

Kate considered about telling her. Autumn and Payton were relatively close, so if she told her she'd more than likely stick up for her. Then again, Kate had to tell her. She needed to tell someone about this. "I caught our friend kissing my boyfriend!"

"Who?!"

"It was Autumn."

"I figured."

"You what?!"

"I mean Julian is really cute for one. Two, it's pretty obvious that Autumn has a crush on Julian. She's just never done anything about it." said Payton crossing her arms. "And Julian's always so defensive and protective of her and it's not even in that friend kind of way. He gets jealous a lot to be honest."

"Yeah." pouted the teen. "And the worse part is that he hasn't even admitted to it!"

"I'm so sorry, Kate!" said Payton hugging the older teen. "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is. I want revenge." said Kate as Payton pulled away.

"Revenge?" said Payton.

"Yes, revenge." said Kate. "I understand if you don't want to..."

"I'm in." said Payton rather quickly.

"For real? You aren't kidding are you?"

"Of course not!" said Payton. "If Autumn would sink as low as to kiss another girl's boyfriend and she's not woman enough to confess, then I'm in."

"I uh I can't believe I'm hearing this, but okay!" Kate was surprised that Payton hadn't tried to be reasonable and logical about the situation and suggest her and Autumn talk it out and/or point out the fact that Julian was dating her and not Autumn. Then again Payton wasn't the type of girl to be tolerant of cheaters given her previous boyfriend had cheated on her and every time they had a girl's night out, Payton had would get angry at any movie that featured a protagonist for getting back with a cheater.

Kate was happy to have an ally even if it was just Payton. "So what do you have in mind?"

"I actually hadn't thought of anything just yet." admitted Kate. "I'm still trying to decide whether or not I want to punish Julian."

"I say we do them both. I can't stand it when people cheat without a good reason." Payton scowled. "So whenever you're ready, I'm going to help out as much as possible."

"Great!" Kate was about to say that they should get started when Payton brought up a good point.

"Wait if you caught them kissing, then why are you going on a date with Julian?" asked Payton.

"To see if he confesses." said Kate. "To honest with you, never liked Autumn anyways. I especially didn't like her after she making all googly eyes at my man after I started dating him. Besides, I want to lure him into a false sense of security before I strike."

"Smart!" said the raven grinning. "I hope for your sake he does. You guys were such a cute couple!"

"Yeah. I'll go easier on him if he confesses. Otherwise..."

"I understand. Man if only I had the chance to get revenge on my ex and his new woman! I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Tell you what. Since you're helping me out, we're gonna get him next." promised Kate.

"Awesome! I can't wait to get revenge on that jerk! I wanted to ask Autumn, but you know how she is." she rolled her eyes.

"Such a goody-two shoes." said Kate smirking. "Well until now at least."

"Surprised her conscious hasn't gotten to her yet." admitted Payton as she checked her phone. "Oh crap, I've gotta go! My aunt's coming over for dinner tonight! Gotta run!"

"I'll see you later and thanks!"

Once Payton left, Kate began thinking up different way to get revenge on Autumn. With Payton on her side, there were numerous possibilities and ways to get back at the back stabbing so called friend. Autumn was going to pay. If Payton was stupid enough to tell, she was going to get the same thing. As long as the hyper teen didn't tell and helped her out, her plot for revenge would become complete. As for Julian, she had been lying about getting back at him. She was in love with him and she had often looked towards the future, picturing them together with Autumn absent from that vision. She didn't want anything to getting the way of the family and life she had been planning with the young man in mind. Hopefully Julian would confess so she wouldn't have to do anything to him. Then again she could lie about it. Ah well. She had an hour left before her boyfriend picked her up, so in the meantime she wrote up plans to show to Payton.


End file.
